


Morning Wake-Up Call

by JadeLoverXD



Series: Random stories of fandoms [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Idk im bored, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Well actually its like my first graphic smut correctly written in 3 years, still my first time writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeLoverXD/pseuds/JadeLoverXD
Summary: Morning wake up calls, sometimes they're worth it.
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Random stories of fandoms [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530671
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Morning Wake-Up Call

A nibble on her neck was what woke her, but she swatted it away, thinking it was the cat that had grown attached to Nora. Then it continued to the shell of her ear, which made her gasp and fling a hand out, only to be caught in a bigger hand, "Could you please stop trying to abuse me with your hand?" Danse mutters lowly in her ear.  


She cracks open her eyes, meeting those of a rich brown, "You woke me," was all she said before grabbing his head and kissing his forehead with slow pats on the back of his head.

"My lips are down here."

She hums, not really awake but still hearing his comment. Everyday, she wanted to wake up beside her lover, but the Commonwealth rests not for one second for anyone. She moves lower, leaving butterfly kisses down his forehead to the tip of his nose, and grins without opening her eyes, "Patience," she says in a low voice as her thigh rubs against the hardness in Danse's cotton pants, "I just woke up."  


"Like that's going stop me... " he scowls and puts his mouth to hers, coming back for air when the need was too great, and grunts when her fingers brush the waistband of his pants.  


"From?" Her grin grows when he rolls on top of her and moves her arms above her head with one hand. His eyes are darker, and fixed on her chest underneath the t-shirt she was wearing and slowly slides up to her face. He doesn't answer, but slowly raises the hem of her shirt, his fingers brushing her skin as he does and makes her shiver and moan quietly. He has it above her stomach before he slides down her body, letting go of her hands to give her a warning glance to leave them there and dips his head, running his lips lightly over the exposed skin.

She squirms, a small noise escaping from her throat. He repeats the action again and rolls the bottom of the shirt until his thumbs are brushing her ribs, then the underside of her breasts.   


"I thought you just woke up," he says after pining her hips to the bed with his body. He moves the shirt up and over her chest, not really taking it off and moves it under her chin.

Her nipples had hardened even more once they were exposed to the air in the room. She thrusts her chest in the air, "I changed my mind. I'm up now," she quickly says as he lowers his face close to her chest, but whines when he locks eyes with her and pulls away.  


"We did spend alot of time up last night—"  


"Danse I swear to everything that is mighty if you don't touch me now I'm going to Sturges. Maybe even Hancock or Preston. X6 I would _definitely—"_  


Nora squeals as she's flipped over onto her stomach, her hips up in the air with the rest of her concealed by her panties and legs spread wide. Sometimes she liked poking at Danse when he teased her. But when she mentioned Hancock _and_ X6...  


Her panties are practically ripped off of her, making her even wetter than before. Danse places both arms on either side of her head and says in a husky voice that nearly made her collapse entirely, "I wonder if the ghoul knows how much you like to be mounted and taken roughly?" He nips at her ear, his teeth scraping the sensitive part and kisses behind it, licking and sucking down to her neck, making her moan, "Or if the synth would know how to please a woman without breaking her body." He grinds his still covered cock into her, feeling her slickness through the thin material and groans.

_Does the mighty X6-88 have a dick? I mean if Danse does..._

He pulls her up to pull off her shirt and cups and massages her breasts, still sucking and marking at her neck.

She moans and rocks her hips, relived that she was getting some kind of attention. A hand slides down her chest, down her stomach and curving over her hip before slowly sliding through her pubic hair, and sliding in between her lips. 

They both moan, rocking against each other lightly before Danse slowly circles her clit, then her hole and kisses her neck, "I wonder if they can taste what they can't have," he growls out before he slides in a finger, then two, pumps them slowly and continues to play with her nipple.  


"Danse," she moans and rocks against his fingers, "Fuck."  


He pushes her down onto her back, leaving her to pull off his pants and stroke his cock a few times. He lays back on the bed, his feet dangling off the edge and pulls her hips up to meet his mouth.

"Oh my... Fuck that feels so good." Nora moans and grinds her pussy on his face. She puts her hands on her breasts, tweaking them before another hand joins hers. Her head tosses back and she moans, trying to focus on anything else but the tongue dipping into her then circling her clit enough to make her see stars. Danse groans, his voice only pushing her even further to the edge. 

Nora grips his head, her thighs clenching around his head from her release, "Danse..."

He doesn't stop at one, she knew he wouldn't because he wasn't thoroughly satisfied with that gleam in his eyes. Only about after the third or fourth? when she pushed up and away from his mouth did he stop, his beard glistening as he licked his lips.  


"D-damn you..." she mutters in between breaths and smiles.

Danse lands next to her, taking her into his arms and hugging her to his chest, his erection pressing into her stomach, "I love you," he says and kisses the crown of her head.  


"Love you too,"

.

.  


"Gee, love you too," a voice calls out in another room, startling the both of them, "Now next time, close the fucking door so I don't have to see another hairy ass-cheek."  


Nora rolls her eyes and groans, frustrated that she couldn't get her brains fucked, and looks to Danse, who stares at her with a mix of annoyance, "Deacon take whomever is there with you and leave before Danse murders you butt-naked."

**Author's Note:**

> Please throw notes my way I'm practicing my smut writing skillz


End file.
